Of Blue, Red, And Orange
by KNDfreak
Summary: Chase loves his mates. This is how he treats them in his own, special way. ChasexMarshallxZuma drabbles. Because this world needs more threesome relationships, darn it, and I'm happy to bring them to you. :D Rating might change cause I don't trust myself to make it NOT weird.
1. Chapter 1

Chase loved his mates. They were so precious and sweet and yet different in their own way, and how Chase handle them in his own way was what made their bond even stronger.

With Marshall, the Dalmatian was so cute and shy at times. Chase loved playing dominant with him, and Marshall never truly complained. To him, Chase was his hero, he was the one that chased the darkness away, and every time Marshall woke up scared, feeling alone, Chase was right there by his side. The German Shepherd held him down, made him feel special, and then drowned him with love and kisses and hugs, that the next day, Marshall was practically glowing with a smile on his face, blue eyes shining in adoration.

With Zuma, Chase didn't have to play dominant, as the Chocolate Lab continuously challenged him. It's been that way since they were pups. Zuma had always been the one to think he could one-up Chase, had an air of arrogance around him despite his laid-back temper, and Chase loved putting the Lab back in his place time after time again. This hasn't changed since they got together. Their kisses - unlike Marshall's and Chase's - were rough and clashes, hugs felt like they were being wrapped by steel bars, and the love they share had a spark of rivalry that was missing in Chase's and Marshall's love. Zuma didn't need much comfort like Marshall did, but when he did, those moments were special - because like everyone else, Zuma had feelings too and Chase knew where he was coming from. Zuma didn't like people seeing him cry, so Chase never mentions it to others - not even to Marshall.

Although, things with Marshall and Chase weren't all peachy and cream either. Marshall, as it turns out, has a temper that could only be triggered if one were to do something incredibly stupid and selfish - like, not checking up on your own injuries and rather worrying about your mates'. The fact that Marshall had held that against Chase for a good two to three weeks left the German Shepherd feeling bad, especially when Marshall refuse to kisses him. On top of that, when they fought, they really fought - yelling, screaming, and cursing at each other. Sometimes, they would go for months without seeing each other, too pissed off to even want to talk to each other.

Those days were few and far in between, as Chase would hope to whatever God that was listening that Marshall would forgive and they never fight like that again.

Of course, fights with Zuma aren't all that bad. To Chase, it seems like the Chocolate would rather give in than to just continue to fight. The only real bad fight Chase could think of is when Zuma had gone off for a walk and didn't come back to the lookout until later on the next day. It was pretty much the same thing that happened between Chase and Marshall - pissed off to the point of not wanting to see each other, let alone talk.

Marshall would always allow Chase to take the lead, and Chase didn't mind. Zuma was the one who would fight Chase for the role, and Chase would allow it. These two pups were completely different, and yet, Chase loved them anyway. He loved so very, very much.

And he'll show it too.

* * *

A/n: That moment when you think you're on to something, only to realize you hit a break wall. (Sweatdrops) Yeah, I should just take my butt to Fairy Tail. I'm practically bouncing in my seat wanting to write an DragonSlayer!Gray fanfic (As if that hasn't been done already...multiple times)


	2. Chapter 2

Green eyes narrowed into gold, a smirk form on both of their lips.

"Best two out of thwee?" The Chocolate Lab asked, making Chase snort, cocky.

"Please. You and I both know who will win Zuma, so I don't understand why you even try." He said. Zuma just quirked an eyebrow, tail slowly wagging behind him in an amuse manner.

"Because you like me this way, dude. And, if I don't twy," Zuma moved closer to the German Shepherd's face, nose nearly touching. Chase couldn't help but shiver, excitement coursing through his veins. "You'll pwobably be bowed of me, and would want Mawshall all to youwself."

"As if that'll ever happen." Chase smirked. "To the tree?"

"To the twee."

With that, the two separated and began running towards the only tree in their backyard. The two dogs were focus on winning, their eyes narrowed with a spark of fun being showed in their eyes. Zuma had been close in front for a good while, but Chase quickly caught up to him, and before Zuma knew it, he was tackled from behind by Chase, and two began rolling towards the tree until they reached the stump, Chase on top of Zuma. The Chocolate Lab whined.

"No faiw! I was winning!" He said, struggling underneath the German Shepherd. Chase merely chuckled as he rolled the Lab over, grinning at the playful glare he was receiving. "Cheatew."

"Actually, I think I'm the winner, here," Chase nuzzling underneath Zuma's neck. Not quite ticklish like Marshall was, but the gentle caress did make Zuma squirm just a little. "I got one of my two prizes."

"I didn't know I was a pwize," Zuma deadpanned, only to laugh when Chase kissed him on the lips. "You'we a lovable sap. Don't know how Mawshall puts up with you."

"Funny, considering you never keep your paws to yourself, Zuma." A voice said, and two turned to see their mate standing there, smiling at two. "So I guess the real question is - how do I put up with the both of you?"

"You love us," Chase teased, before getting up and pulling Marshall towards them, smiling when the Dally was in between them. Marshall rolled his eyes as Zuma began planting kisses on his neck, and Chase placed his head on his chest. "Don't pretend you don't like it - you're our uke."

"Ouw sweet, adowable, uke." Zuma said, grinning when Marshall blushed.

"You have been hanging out with Everest again, haven't you? Darn it, Zuma, Chase, I told you I'm not a uke! Whatever that is!" The Dally whined, causing his two mates to chuckle.

"If you don't know what that is, how can you be so suwe you'we not a uke? Pewsonally, I think it suits you." Zuma teased, nuzzling the other side of Marshall's neck. Marshall huffed and looked over at Chase, who was staring at him with adoration in his eyes. Seeing this Marshall blushed, and pouted, only for it to be kissed away by Chase.

"Don't feel bad - Zuma's a uke too." Chase whispered, but Zuma caught it and glared at his mate.

"Says who?!"

"Says me. You'll never top me, Zuma, ever." Chase taunted, smirking when Zuma narrowed his green eyes. While the two argued over who tops who, Marshall sighed and settled himself between them, wanting to take a nap aside of the argument.

Well, Chase was right about one thing - he really did love them. No matter how annoying they could be to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

A soft huff came from the sleeping Labrador, who nuzzled deeply into his covers, too far gone inside his dream. Zuma let a smile come across his face when two certain pups entered his mind, and he was pretty sure his tail was wagging in real life too. That's when he heard a voice whispering inside his ear.

"Zuma," It said, causing the Chocolate Lab to grumble and nuzzle his head deeper into his blanket. "Come on, Zuma, wake up."

"No." He pouted childishly, and then tried to claim his sleep again. Distantly, he heard the covers beside him move, and before he knew it, a wet, licking sensation came across the left side of his face, making him whine. "Mawshall, come on, let me sleep a little mowe."

Marshall just stared at his mate.

"You know Chase is going to be here, and try to wake us up, right? Do you really want to face Chase, Zuma?" He asked. Zuma groaned before rolling over and pulling Marshall closer to him.

"No, but," His lower lip jutted out. "I _like_ sleep, Mawshall. And I know you do, too. Figuwes out of the thwee, it would be Chase that's mowe wesponsible," Then he smirked. "Maybe, if you and I could convince Chase to let us sleep mowe, that wouldn't be an issue any longew."

"And how are you going to do that?" The Dally asked, but Zuma shook his head.

"Not I, _we._ We'we going to do this togethew." He said. Marshall merely raised an eyebrow but before this conversation could continue, the door to Zuma's pup house opened, revealing their third mate, Chase. The German Shepherd sighed.

"Get up. It's time for breakfast." He said. Zuma whined.

"Sleep." He complained, and Chase narrowed his eyes.

"Zuma."

"Sleep."

"Zuma, I'm not-"

"Let us sleep."

"Zuma I-"

"SLEEP!"

"ZUMA!" Chase shouted, growling, glaring at the Lab. This caused both of his mates to jump back, startled at the pure aggression he was showing. Whimpering slightly, Zuma lowered his head, his tail behind his legs. Marshall, for the most part, looked away from the Shepherd, just as hurt as Zuma was. Seeing this, Chase stopped and sighed, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stress." He said, moving inside the pup house to give them both a lick and a kiss on top of their heads. "I shouldn't take my anger out on you two. I love you two, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Marshall muttered, before giving Chase a glance. "But why are you so stress? Is it the missions?"

"Is it something either I or Mawshall did?" Zuma asked, still giving Chase those pitiful looks, which made Chase's heart swell with guilt, and he pulled the Lab close to him, giving him a tight hug.

"No, no, it's nothing you two done. At least, _not directly._ " Chase said, blushing when he realize what he was about to say, was probably going to hang over his head for a good month or so. His mates looked at each other, before looking back at him.

"Well, what did we do that wasn't diwectly offensive to you?" Zuma asked, peering up at him with big, wondering, green eyes. Chase gave him a quick peck on the lips, making him blush.

"Er, I, well, it's," Chase looked frustrated, before heaving out a sigh. "It's just that...you two are always sleeping in here. I know you guys always ask me to join you, that's not the problem, it's..." Chase bit his lip, blushing. "My pup house...it doesn't smell like you guys anymore."

At that, the two dogs looked at their mate with wide eyes. Then, slowly, the two grinned as one.

"Chase," Marshall started. "Why didn't you just say so? We would've gladly slept in your pup house if that's the case."

"Yeah, you know how much I love mawking things," Zuma sniggered, a playful smirk on his lips. Chase stared at the two with a small smile on his lips before Zuma decided to tease him a little. "My, was little Chase getting _jealous?_ That the two pups he considews mates wewe getting along just fine without him?"

Blushing, Chase refused to answer. Chuckling, Marshall moved closer to the German Shepherd, giving him a kiss.

"Chase, you shouldn't be jealous. We're yours. We would never do anything without you, and if you needed us to re-scent your pup house, to make you feel better, you shouldn't hesitate to ask." The Dalmatian said, blue eyes sparkling. Chase smiled, wrapping his arms around both Marshall and Zuma.

"Thanks guys," Then he smirked. "Of course you wouldn't do anything without me - I'm your Dom."

"CHASE!" Both Zuma and Marshall shouted, blushing while Chase crackled, falling to the ground laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Skye's a bitch in this.**

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Shouted Ryder as he slid down the pole. The pups cheered him on just as Chase, Zuma, and Rocky went down the slide themselves. Watching his mates disappear and going to do their jobs, Marshall let out a small sigh. The remaining pups watched them go down the street and towards the town, and when they were out of sight, that's when Skye spoke up.

"So...you, Zuma, and Chase, huh?" Marshall stiffened while Rubble growled, annoyed.

"Skye, don't start..."

"I'm just asking a question, Rubble. No need to get so worked up about it." The Cockapoo said, rolling her eyes before glaring at Marshall. Marshall himself swallowed nervously at the attention. Ever since the three pups decided to come out with their polyamory relationship, Skye had always voiced her opinion about it, never approving it. Marshall had kind of thought it was because both he and Zuma were with Chase, or maybe she thought it just wasn't fair, but either way, the pink-eyed dog wasn't happy, needless to say. "I'm just saying...don't you feel disgusted by this, Marshall? I mean a three-way relationship would NEVER work out."

"What...what do you mean?" Marshall asked, slightly afraid of what she was going to say. Skye smirked.

"I mean, one day, someone's going to get tired of another person in their relationship. They might not want a three-way anymore. It makes me feel sorry for you." She said, the smirk growing wider while Rubble glared at her and Marshall frowned.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because it's obvious that Chase and Zuma only love each other - not you." The look of disbelief on Marshall's face outweighs Rubble's outrage expression.

"Skye! You _know_ that isn't true! Chase and Zuma loves Marshall just as much! I can't believe you would say these things!" The Bulldog shouted, but Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"Just think about it. Someone's going to feel left out when the two of them start hanging out with each other more. They might not _need_ you anymore, but they don't want to hurt your feelings, so they decide to keep it a secret. On top of that, can you imagine what the others would say if they knew you had been in a three-way relationship Marshall?" Skye gasped, faking concern. Marshall bit his lip. "No way anyone's going to love you. Why, they might think you put out too easy."

"SKYE! That's ENOUGH!"

Skye tisked and turned her head.

"I'm just looking out for my _friend,_ Rubble. Who knows what kind of damage this relationship will do to him." With that, Skye began to walk away leaving the other two pups by themselves. Rubble looked at Marshall with sad, pity eyes.

"Don't listen to her, Marshall. Chase and Zuma loves you equally." He said, placing a paw on Marshall's shoulders. Marshall gave him a small, sad, smile.

"I know. Thanks Rubble."

Later on, in his pup house, Marshall had been staring at his ceiling when he heard his door open, revealing Zuma.

"Hey," He started going inside and sitting down next to Marshall. The Dalmatian didn't say anything, but gave a slight nod to let Zuma know he had seen him and acknowledge him. "So, Wubble told us what had happened while we'we out."

Marshall didn't say anything, but decided to make himself smaller against Zuma, still slightly wounded by Skye's words. "Chase is in thewe, letting hew have it, you know? Nobody's going to get away with that."

"You think she's right, though?" Marshall asked, looking into his mate's eyes. "Do...do you love Chase more than me?"

Zuma huffed and bopped him on the head. "Ow!"

"Silly, I love you both equally, no mattew what Skye says. I'm sure Chase loves us equally too. And I _know_ you love us equally as well. So long as you wemembew that, ouw welationship is solid." Zuma said, kissing the spot where he hit Marshall at.

"And...if we ever drift apart?"

"We won't," Zuma stated, almost like a fact. He gripped Marshall tighter. "I won't allow it."

"Me either," The two looked up to see Chase entering the room, taking off his hat and placing it in the corner of the room. Marshall couldn't help but smile. Chase has gotten so comfortable in either Marshall's or Zuma's pup houses, that he basically uses them as an extended part of his own pup house. In a way, he was marking the pup houses as his, and the Dally thought it was adorable. "I'd fight tooth and nail for you. Both of you. Skye doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I think she's jealous," Zuma snickered, letting go of Marshall and instead wrapped his arms around Chase's middle. "Because we have you all to ouwselves."

"Hmm." Chase hummed, returning the hug, but through the corner of his eye, he could see the self-doubt and worry shining in his other mate's eyes, ears lowered. Chase bent down low to whisper into Zuma's ear. "Looks like someone's in need of a dire hug and lots of loving."

Looking at Marshall, Zuma couldn't help but chuckle, separating from Chase.

"You'we wight." That's when both of them turned towards Marshall, a smirk on their face. Seeing this, a shiver of excitement crawled up Marshall's spine, especially when the two moved closer. "Mawshy, we love you."

"And we want to show it to you."

"By pampewing you."

"We hope you don't mind."

With that, the two tackled onto the Dally, which caused him to squeak and giggle as the two planted kisses on his face, and licked his cheeks.


End file.
